Poor Sasuke
by SakuraBlizzard
Summary: Itachi and Fugaku Uchiha have Sasuke locked in a room with Itachi pinning him down. Mikoto hears the violent cries and screams of her youngest son. What else would a mother think? Oneshotx, not yaoi.


"Itachi, get a hold of him." Sasukes father ordered as blocked the doorway. Itachi grabbed Sasuke by his shirt and put him in a head lock.

"Sasuke! Calm down." Itachi yelled, trying to keep his cool. Sasuke thrashed against Itachi's body, kicking and screaming as loud as he could.

"No! I won't let you do it! It's gonna hurt!" Sasuke whined. Itachi yanked Sasuke up by his shirt and slammed him on the small, metal table. He pinned down his wrists and sat on his legs. Sasuke started crying as Fugaku approached him.

"Hurry up. I don't have all day with this." Itachi complained. Sasuke continued to kick and scream even with Itachi on top of him.

"Alright. Take his pants off." Fugaku ordered. Itachi nodded ( and may have thrown in a little eye rolling ) but he obeyed. Dodging Sasuke's aimless kicks and punches, Itachi tossed his pants in the floor. Sasuke screamed.

"I feel naked!" Sasuke cried out.

"You are naked you little dweep." Itachi snapped. Fugaku gave him a death look as he reached into his pocket and took something out.

"Itachi, stop being mean to your brother. We want to make this as painless as possible." he ordered. "Pull his underwear down." Itachi pulled his underwear down, revealing his bottom.

"Please don't! I'll do anything!" Sasuke screamed trying to get out of Itachi's grasp.

"Sorry, Sasuke. But it has to be done." Fugaku said. "It hurts me as much as It hurts you." Itachi snorted.

"Yeah right."

"Itachi!" Fugaku snapped. He turned to Sasuke with sad eyes. "Sorry, Sasuke."

Mikoto Uchiha happened to be passing by the room all three boys were in, when she heard Sasuke crying inside. She tried opening the door, but it was locked.

"Sasuke? Why are you crying, sweetie?" she asked from outside of the door.

"Mommy! Their gonna hurt me!" Sasuke yelled back. Mikoto looked at the door, shocked.

"Who's going to hurt you?" she yelled.

"Big brother and father! Tell them to let me put my pants back on!" he screamed from inside.

Now of course, this is something a mother never wants to hear. She started banging on the door. "Itachi! Fugaku! What are you doing to my baby!?" she yelled.

"Sasuke, if you don't move then it won't hurt as bad!" Itachi yelled from inside. Mikoto was only freaking out now.

"You better take your hands off of my baby! You perverts!" Mikoto yelled. She felt tears come to her eyes as she stood, helplessly outside of the door, continuing to bang on it with all her might.

Suddenly Sasuke screamed bloody murder. It was like he was being stabbed in there! Mikoto banged on the door as hard as she could. "Sasuke! Mommy's coming honey!" She yelled. But how could she get in to save him? She had to think...she had to think...

"Its in." Itachi said from the inside.

"Is it in all the way?" Fugaku asked.

"Yes. It could actually even go in deeper."

Mikoto couldn't believe what she was hearing. She fell to her knees. What had they done to her baby? Her little boy? He would be scarred for life. He wouldn't want to talk to any of the other kids. He'd be emo. It was as if she lost her little boy...

Suddenly she stood up as she heard the door knob begin to unlock. She stood up, her face was furious. When she saw them...she'd make them pay.

The door unlocked and opened. She slammed open the door, almost hitting Sasuke in the meantime. She gasped when she saw her little boy, standing there with tears running down his face. He had his pants on, but she was too late.

"Sasuke..." Mikoto said kneeling down to her youngest child. "Oh Sasuke..."

"Mommy...they hurt me..." Sasuke mumbled. Mikoto pulled him into her embrace and hugged him tight.

"I'm so sorry, honey....I tried...but I..."

"Mommy..." Sasuke said pulling away from her. "That shot really hurt!" he yelled. Mikoto's face became priceless. Her eyes widened with shock and her mouth dropped low.

"A...a what?" Mikoto asked. Itachi and Fugaku came up behind Sasuke. Fugaku tossed a needle into the trash can in the boys room and handed Sasuke a cherry sucker.

"Good job, son. Way to tough it out." Sasuke smiled as he gently unwrapped the sucker and stuck it in his mouth. It was like Sasukes tears worked like a water faucet. He stopped crying immediately and trotted to his room with a smile.

"Yeah. If you call bawling like a little baby 'toughing it out'" Itachi mumbled sarcastically to himself.

"I remember a little six year old boy who was afraid to get his booster shot too." Fugaku said raising his eyebrow to Itachi.

"Booster...shot?" Mikoto asked, still in shock.

"Yeah. What else did you think we were doing? It was time for his shot." Fugaku said looking at Mikoto. "Have you been crying?"

"Oh yeah, and why did you call us perverts earlier? I was having a hard time understanding." Itachi asked looking at Mikoto as well.

Mikoto's mouth hang open. They were giving him a...booster shot. That would explain the yelling and crying. That would explain the murderous scream. That would explain the no pants situation.

"Mom?" Itachi asked. Mikoto shook her head.

"Never mind it doesn't matter." Mikoto said trying to get a nasty, cruel image out of her head. "Dinner's done. Go get your brother."


End file.
